New World
The New World, '''also known as the '''American Federation, is a Federation within Reynaerdia. It is governed from Asclepia, its only empire. It borders the United States of America and the Eastern States. Countries Asclepian Empire *Asclepia *Louisiana *Exylvania *Quebec Asclepian Empire The Asclepian Empire, of which the American Federation solely consists, contains four countries, as mentioned before. Asclepia The first and governing country is Asclepia (Asclepian: Azclapoxli). Its capital and biggest city is Asclepolis (Asclepian: Axlepetl). Louisiana The biggest country is Louisiana (Asclepian: Lwizhana). Its capital and biggest city is Missisauga (Asclepian: Michisaaga), of which the name shares resemblance with the biggest and most important river of Louisiana, the Mississippi (Asclepian: Michisiibi). Louisiana is where the first Irish settlers landed, and thus the first country to be liberated from the Fukaro occupation. The location of the first landing became a town and later a city called New-Orleans (Asclepian: Zana-Odéy, lit. Town of the white people), which became the most important trading-post for the European settlers. Exylvania Exylvania (Asclepian: Axilvanali) is the country that has been destroyed by the eruption of Mt. Cassle (Asclepian: Quetzal Waji) after the destruction of the Lykogene of its capital, Somniastu (Asclepian: Suminiastl). Quebec The smallest country is Quebec (Asclepian: Kébec). Its capital and biggest city is Massachusetts (Asclepian: Massadchuset), and its second biggest city is Port Royal, a European settlers trade post. History of the New World Occupation Back in the Ancient Time, supposedly around 1400, the Bostonian Army from the Eastern States in America, which was an armed forces of Fukaroans, led by a feared general, attacked the American Federation, then known as the Asclepian Empire. However not weak at all, the Reynaerdian armies were barely a match against the Fukaro, who were willing to do everything in order to prevail. After a brutal onslaught, Acadia was conquered, and therefor all its lykogenes rendered inactive. The Fukaro wanted to proceed to Asclepia, but before they did so, it was figured by their general that they would have a better chance of victory when they would attack Exylvania first, and then attack Axlepetl, capital of Asclepia, first. But when he launched attack on the capital city, the Exylvanians, especially in their capital Somniastu, were giving the Fukaro a though time. And as they would always be reborn in their lykogenes, the Fukaro General figured that he would just systematically destroy them, starting with the one in Somniastu, lying on Mt. Quetzal. However, when he did so, he angered the Reynaerdian gods, in whom he chose not to believe before. This caused Mt. Cassle to become an active volcano within minutes, which erupted violently, giving birth to the massive black ash-filled sky still present today. The black sky covered all of Exylvania, making it incredibly difficult to live in there. Out of fear, a considerable number of Asclepians embarked on massive catamaran sailing vessels, and sailed off to the east. The first country they reached was southern Ireland, where they chose to begin a new life, and a new bloodline of the so-called American-Irish people. The event of the eruption had bought the Asclepians a little bit more time, and before the Fukaroans could make their final move, the New Time had begun. Thus the present emperor of Asclepia was born, and many more new Reynaerdians. This resulted in succesful front establishment until 1401, when the emperor was forced to move to Quebec. The Fukaro reached their goal, but where too heavily damaged to proceed to Quebec, and ended the war. It was not until 1745 that the entire Asclepian Empire was liberated by the Irish from Fukaroans, and the emperor, who had resided in Quebec, took back his rightful place on the Asclepian throne. Liberation Because of the fact that the empire had not been in Reynaerdian hands until then, that much time after commence of the New Time, it became known as the New World. Many Irish settlers stayed in the New World to help rebuild the nation. In 1759, after they had economically recovered from the Boshin War, the Ezoans established something called the American Restoration Movement, which seeked to establish trade with the New World, trading traditional and local American goods for lots of money, in order to give the Americans some funds to start with. Also, to assure that the goods really helped the American economy, production of them inside Ezo was forbidden. Resulting from a high popularity of the American goods like maple syrup and flapjacks, this movement was highly succesful. Together with the Ezoans and Irish, the nation began to grow more and more wealthy, and it soon became the place to be for people who wanted to make their career. This resulted in many Reynaerdians, most notably Europeans, to settle in the New World. Among them were the Czech composer Antonín Dvorák, and the Belarusian composer George (Georgy) Gershwin, who both became famous for their American-influenced compositions like Dvoráks New World Symphony. Because all the people in the New World came from different places, and therefor spoke different languages, they decided that there had to be one universal language. As the first settlers were the Irish, and a notable number of Asclepians already spoke Irish, it was this language that became universal in Reynaerdian America. Many native names and words where Anglicized, like Exylvania, which is actually called Axilvanali, Somniastu which was actually Suminiastl, Louisiana which is called Lwizhana, Mississippi being called Michi-siibi and Asclepia which is natively called Azclapoxli. Of course, all the wealth and commerce, and all the new habitants of the New World, who sought their future there, also brought darker visitors. As the American goods were popular, thus quite expensive, in a war-thirsty Ezo, there were Ezoans who thought of more easy ways to acquire these goods. Thus piracy commenced, with many Ezoan outlaws sailing to the New World via the Panama canal in the Caribbean sea with their steam-powered ships. In the New World, they either traded American goods for Ezoan stuff, for quite a lot more money than in Ezo, making use of the curiosity of their customers, and sometimes of their (addictive) need, in the case of opium or shochu liquor, or they traded the American stuff for services of mostly treacherous nature, like practice of magic told to benefit the customer, or involving prostitutes poisoning their customers. One such pirate was the famous captain Skylark (Japanese: 船長雲雀, Senchou Hibari), who sailed along the seas on his vessel called the Kiri-no-Shojo (the Hazy Maiden). Due to all this piracy, the Ezoan government created a new division in the Royal Navy, the Royal Corsairs, designated to hunt down these pirates and stop the piracy. The most notable member of the Corsairs was Admiral Jiyao, a sworn nemesis of captain Skylark, who became known as the "breathing machine" because of his machinal protheses he got after he had lost his right arm and leg. Trivia * The name Axlepetl was made by combining "random nahuatl-sounding sounds". Later this name was westernized to Asclepia, after Asclepius, when coincidentally showing resemblance to Axlepetl. Therefor, this whole nomenclature is based upon nothing. * The name of Exylvania is based upon Xylvania from the game Battalion Wars. The name Axilvanali is made up afterwards. * Somniastu's name is based upon the word somnus, meaning sleep, referring to the city as a "sleeping city", because the entire land is covered in ashes and darkness, rendering it inactive. * The fact that the Irish liberated the New World, refers to the fact that Irish English shows the most resemblance with American English. * The American culture in the New World is actually a mixture of native American, 1900's American and Mesoamerican (Aztec) cultures. For example, Mt. Cassle (Quetzal Waji) is inspired by Aztec god Quetzalcoatl, showing the mightyness of the volcano; Michisiibi is based upon the actual native name of the Mississippi river; and things like maple syrup are results of colonialized America. * Captain Skylark is based upon captain Jack Sparrow, from Pirates of the Caribbean, which explains why both their names are birds. * Admiral Jiyao's name is based upon Admiral Zhao, from Avatar: The Legend of Aang.